Where is my Paradise
by sesshoumaru 186
Summary: This is my first thing and don't flame because i don't know if peopl;e like or not
1. Default Chapter

Where is my Paradise  
  
Walking through the streets of Sanktum, a city of complete chaos a hunter passes with devious smiles and uncontrollable madness as he is hunting a wolf with pitch black fur, razor sharp fangs, and eyes that seemed to be filled with blood. Coming across him I wanted to follow him so did, Running on the roof tops, watching the mad hunter chasing the wolf of hell.  
  
Coming to a dead end Januz decided to help. Leaping off the roof top, Januz transformed into the wolf that is inside, tearing the hunter's arm tissue Januz ran with the other wolf. The wolf not trusting him leaped to attack. Dodging and trying to compromise but as he was dodging all the blows he took a glimpse at the hunter he was getting up from the divesting blow that he took. He was stranded to the floor and couldn't move. He pulled the gun out of the case from his back side, and to aim it at the other wolf by him. Januz pushed the other wolf out of the way and took the bullet.  
  
He woke up to the glaring eyes of the other wolf. When he went to wash the blood from his chest from the shot, he turned to ask for the wolf's name, but when he turned the wolf was no where to be seen. Januz was walking to the warehouse where the pack was. But before he got there he ran into his older brother, Serrabu. Serrabu was running to see if I was ok.  
  
Januz was alright but he had to know who the wolf was. Serrabu was asking who the other wolf was but Januz couldn't because he didn't know who he was. Then he decided that he had to find him again. He found a scent from a couple days ago but he couldn't find him by himself. So he went to the leader of the pack, his father, Sakeve. Januz was trying to convince his father to have the pack help search but he father wouldn't but the whole pack in danger.  
  
Januz fled out the door angrily in search for the other wolf, but had no luck. But a moment after he got a familiar scent of the other wolf, he ran to the most concentrated part of the city with that scent and he ran into the wolf. He asked if they could talk, and he nodded. When he transformed he was no man but he was a woman. 


	2. Say Hello to the Pack

Desclaimer: i don't own Wolf's Rain.. you happy?

Say Hello to the Pack

****  
Starring into those eyes of complete beauty Januz was astonished. Speechless the woman said my name is Saki, what's yours? Jan.... Jan.... Januz. Why was that hunter after you? I don't know? But one thing for sure we can't hide from here forever. I know that is what scares me. I mean all my life I was taught to hide away like a coward. We should head back to the warehouse that my pack lives in.  
  
Walking through the streets with moonlight above Januz smells something but doesn't say anything. So Januz takes some misleading streets to see what was up. After they had walked for a couple of hours Januz turns and sees the hunter right there, still with madness in inserted into his face, and those smiles that could even scare Satan himself stood in front of the two wolfs. They ran to their hearts content, and couldn't run anymore they stopped. Turning around to see if the coast is clear with a sigh gave relief. BANG!!!!!!!! With a recite off the ground they looked up, it was him the hunter, they ran.  
  
Saki, we can't run forever. Januz, I know but what can we do? Stand and Fight! Januz grabbed Saki's arm, and said, "Lets go I have a plan." They went down into the sewers. Running they fell through the frail bricks in the ground. Waking up dazed Januz asked, "Were are we?" Sanktum's underground Catacombs, deep under. The hunter fell through the hole where Januz and Saki fell. "Lets go!" yelled Januz. Running as fast as they could they found an opening at the end of the tunnel. Januz knew exactly where they were. They were at the center of Sanktum, where the wolf fountain was.  
  
Januz transformed into his wolf side of himself. With silver fur that glistened in the moonlight of the full moon, His fangs as white as pearls, and his eyes as blue as the midnight sky. Saki had transformed into her wolf side, as well. The hunter coming quickly and the two wolf's deciding that they had to take their stand here. Fangs showing and everything, the hunter drew his gun and Januz and Saki started to attack splitting up and attacked at the same time. Attacking the hunter until death the two wolfs would not stop. The hunter had collapsed and with a smile on his face not a devious smile but a happy smile he had died.  
  
After they had killed the hunter they had gone to the warehouse where the pack had slept. Saki is the girl wolf that they had come across and brought into the pack. But there was another girl wolf but she was the packs mother. And they had run into Serrabu. Serrabu walking up, "Where's the other wolf you went out to find?" She's right here Serrabu.  
  
JANUZ!!!!!!!!!!!!! Man you're in trouble now Januz father is so pissed off right now. JANUZ COME HERE NOW!!!!!!!!! Well let's go Saki. Uhhh ok??? Father here is the other wolf I was talking about. Hi I'm Saki. Januz u disobey me again and you cannot go unpunished. I'm sorry three lashes. Sir! I'm sorry to interrupt but your son had saved my life doesn't that count as something. I'm sorry but there is no way out. STOP. "Mother...." Serrabu announced. Runki stay out of this. "Sakeve," shut up. You are not going to hurt my child after he saved this young woman's life. But Runki her disobeyed my orders. Yeah so who listens to you. Serrabu whispering in Saki's hear "She's the real leader of the pack." Now go Januz you have to welcome Saki to the pack.  
  
Saki "Now over there with the white hair, that is De Shont but we call him Blood Shot, with a wave Blood Shot greeted Saki, and over there that is Blood Shot's twin brother Le Angelo but we call him Angel, and over there we found him as a orphan. His name is Kid. "Why is his name kid?" Saki asked. Because we don't know his real name. Well, that is pretty much the pack besides Serrabu but you have met him.  
  
Later that night Januz saw Saki on the roof. Januz went up there what was the matter. And Saki said, "I have never had a family before and it is good that I have one now." And another thing I was thinking about what if there are more hunters out there. Maybe some are weaker but maybe some are stronger. To tell you the truth Saki I don't know and I don't care. Because we are strong together and nothing could separate us and I'm glad that we have met each other. You know some Januz? What? That is what I needed to hear. So thanks.


End file.
